Dance With Me
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Jubilee smiles, all of the time. For everything and for every reason, because she needs too. Sometimes? She wishes that Cornflower would smile too. Happy Birthday, Twi!


A/N: I know that it's a little early, Twi, but I wanted to get this up now just in case something happens and I can't get on at the date of your actual birthday. This is a continuation of sorts from the story I wrote for Christmas, and kind of gives a bit more depth to the characters...I hope.

Whatever the case...HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, TWI!

* * *

_It's funny how we've seem to made it  
It's funny how we can even walk up straight  
Last night you sat home waiting,__ and I got home much too late  
__So what if we loose our minds, so what if it doesn't make much sense  
__At least we know we're lazy, at least we know how to play, we're so great_

_Dance With Me by The Sounds_

* * *

Come on, Cornflower! I can see the light! We're almost there," pants Jubilee, nudging the other mare with her nose. They both stumble and trip as they move, briars catching at fur and roots snagging their hooves, as though the entire forest is attempting to slow them down.

Trying to keep them there, within its grasp - and that isn't really such a silly thought, she supposes. Zecora had warned them that the T'chall Forest was different from any others. That more danger lurked there then Everfree had ever known.

They should have been more careful.

Should have been.

Should have been.

Hadn't been, and now dark russet stains are spreading over Cornflower's flank. Flesh is ripped and every time that Jubilee tries to bend her back leg there is nothing but pain pain _pain._

Cornflower doesn't answer, but she nods. Tries to move a little faster, not to whimper quite as much.

The light before them is getting brighter. The trees less dense. The sounds of feet pounding into the ground behind them fades slightly, then vanish all together.

Jubilee counts each step. Each breath. Each pound of her heart.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five_ - and that's it, they're free! Jubilee gives a loud, near hysteric laugh as she falls to her knees. When she looks at Cornflower, she realizes that the younger mare is crying.

-x-x-x-

Zecora patches the two mares up the best that she can, but even the healing prowess of the zebra is not enough to completely heal the jagged wounds from where claws dug deep into Cornflower's flesh.

It is still sore. Worse than that, the fur there will most likely never grow back.

Those are the words that echo through Cornflower's mind as she stands before the mirror. Shifts back and forth, side to side, trying to peer at those horrid scars from every angle possible. Bites at her bottom lip. Closes her eyes. Opens them. Tries hard not to cry - because how is she ever going to explain this to Fluttershy? To Big Macintosh?

How is she ever going to walk in front of Gold Dust again, without bowing her eyes in shame? Or dream of being up on a stage, with the lights on her, and the eyes on her, and cameras flashing?

How -that train of thought is cut off abruptly, by a small voice from behind her. "Cornflower? Are you okay? Oh, I know, that's such a stupid question. Of course you aren't okay, you wouldn't be in here if you were."

Cornflower glances over her shoulder at Jubilee, with her wild hair and eyes that are normally bright, but are now rimmed with tears. There's a shaking, trembling smile on her face and a distant memory floods to Cornflower's mind.

_What? Well, because Momma says that I should. If you're smiling, than the bad things can't get you. The dark ones. It makes them frightened._

Now, just like then, the smile on Jubilee's face was weak and trembling. It makes Cornflower's heart ache, even more than the spot on her flank.

"Oh, honey. Come here! I'm doing fine," says Cornflower, limping over to press close to the older mare. "We're both going to be fine. Zecora says the spirits are watching us, right?"

-x-x-x-

"Do you think," questions Cornflower, her voice low and words soft. "Do you think that we can do this?"

A cool breeze plays through her mane, carrying with it the scent of honeysuckle and antisceptic and fresh made apple jam. The smells of her home, which rests just on the otherside of this hill. Above the two mares, the sky is dark, nary a single star shining down on them.

Jubilee gives a hum, nowhere near as loud as she usually is. "I don't know. I mean, Zecora says that we don't really have a choice to go back into the forest and find that orb, so I guess it doesn't really matter. It would be easier if we had more ponies though. Don't you think?"

Silence. Cornflower shifts so that she can look at the exhuberant mare, the very first Light. "...do you think we can find them?"

More silence. Jubilee smiles, and it's all teeth and gums, her eyes squinting near completely shut. She laughs, loud and piercing in the other wise quiet night. "I found you, didn't I? I can find the others too!"

-x-x-x-

T'challa Forest is just as imposing the second time around, even with Zecora standing at their sides. The trees are anciant and grow together in thick clumps, roots reaching from the ground and vines reaching from the sky and it is like a massive wall before them, warning them all to turn back.

Go away.

Never enter here, you silly ponies, for the creatures inside are even worse than the outwards appearance of these trees.

"I cannot venture further than here, but my young ones, please do not quake with fear. Stay together and there will be no problems, and remember to not wander through any of the blossoms," says Zecora, giving each filly a nudge on the shoulder and an encouraging smile.

Jubilee returns it and Cornflower nods and then they are pushing through the trees again, because they have too, because it's worth it.

They can still stand, if only for the moment.

-x-x-x-

"This is crazy," breaths Cornflower, slumping against the trunk of a tree. Her words are muffled, warped, like there's a cloth over her mouth as she's speaking.

Beside her, Jubilee nods. "I know, it's insane. But it's kind of amazing too, isn't it? Being able to do this? To help?"

A hiss. A low growl, deep in somethings throat.

Cornflower's ears flicker backwards, beneath her pale mane. "I suppose. But..."

"But?" insists Jubilee, shaking her tail free from a particularly thorny clump of brush.

"But I'm still scared," confesses Cornflower - and she already knows what Jubilee is going to say, the moment that hundred-watt smile is turned on her.

"Then smile! It will make everything better," assures the older mare. Then a branch cracks, close to them, and that's it, their break is over, and they are gone, gone, gone.

-x-x-x-

There are flowers, everywhere. All shades of blue. Bright and dark and not-quite-black, and in the middle of them is a crop of pure white daisys. In the center of those? The orb that Jubilee and Cornflower are looking for, gleaming in the sun.

"The flowers," whispers Cornflower, moving until her flank can press against Jubilee's. "She said not to go into them."

Jubilee nods, because she heard the warning just as loudly. The flowers bring bad things, like illness and eternal sleep. Like sorrow and hatred. Like dark days and clouded skies.

"I know," she says, and there's a slight tremble to her voice and a waver to her smile. "But look at what's inside of them."

Cornflower gives a nod, because there is no way to not see the orb. To know that, flowers forgotten, they need it. Before the forest comes alive again.

"We know where it's at now. Maybe we should go back and tell Zecora?" offers Cornflower. "She may have something to help us get rid of those flowers."

Jubilee laughs, and her grin widens. She takes first one step closer to the ring of blue, then a second. "Come on, Cornflower. No more blue days or lonely years, if we do this."

There's hesitance on Cornflower's face, fear in her eyes. "But..."

"Come on," insists Jubilee. Her smile is wide, plastered in place and unwavering. "We can do this. We won't be the same any more, but we'll still be together and we'll be making a difference! We can use this to find the other Lights!"

For a moment, it still looks like Cornflower isn't going to agree. She's obviously afraid, and for good reason, because who knows what these petals are going to do to them?

Then a smile flickers onto her face. It's broken, but it's there, and that's good enough.

"Okay," says Cornflower. "Okay."


End file.
